Background: Military sexual trauma (MST) is a significant women's mental health issue. There is a crucial need for effective therapies for MST-related posttraumatic stress disorder (PTSD) that are well-tolerated and can be flexibly administered in a variety of treatment settings. Guided imagery is a novel, transportable intervention technique that meets these requirements and warrants research in PTSD. The proposed study will be a randomized controlled trial of the Guided Imagery for Trauma (GIFT) intervention for women veterans with MST-related PTSD. This minimal contact intervention is designed to increase coping, affect management and relaxation skills, and to fostering more positive images and beliefs associated with surviving trauma. The feasibility and tolerability of GIFT have already been demonstrated in an open-label pilot of 15 women veterans with MST-related PTSD, with very promising initial results. Study Aims: The primary aims of this study are: (1) To determine the efficacy of the GIFT intervention for women veterans with MST-related PTSD. (2) To determine the effects of GIFT on mental health and health services utilization, and neurobiological outcomes. (3) To identify predictors of GIFT treatment outcomes. Research Plan: We will conduct a 12-week randomized, controlled trial of GIFT in 38 women veterans with MST-related PTSD. Half will be randomly assigned to GIFT and half to a music control group. GIFT includes a pretreatment orientation and midpoint consultation session with a clinician facilitator, a guided imagery audio, daily self-monitoring of audio use, and weekly telephone coaching calls with the facilitator. The music control condition is designed to control for all nonspecific aspects of GIFT and matches the GIFT protocol in all ways but the two specific "ingredients" through which GIFT is hypothesized to have its effect: (1) the guided imagery audio, and (2) the facilitator's help in structuring and focusing use of the guided imagery audio. Thus, the key differences between the two groups are that controls will receive an audio of the relaxing background music used on the guided imagery audio, but not the guided imagery exercises, and controls' contacts with the facilitator is limited to psychoeducational information and general support, and will not include help in structuring and focusing use of the audio, which is a key component of GIFT. Relevance to Public Health: GIFT is a transportable intervention that can be administered with minimal clinician contact. If efficacious, GIFT could be readily disseminated in a variety of treatment settings to improve the field's ability to provide timely, cost-effective care to a large number of women with MST-related PTSD. With minor modifications, GIFT may be extended to treat sexual and nonsexual trauma-related PTSD in both genders. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]